


Under The Influence

by BiggerTinySword



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Oops Nicole is a drug dealer, Alternate Universe - Oops so is Wynonna, F/F, Idk if it will always be a one shot though, It might get an epilogue, Just some good ol' smut y'all, Nicole's a mega flirt, One Shot, Oop a player too, References to Drugs, Smut, They try to have a one night stand but they catch feelings, bottom!Waverly, top!Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggerTinySword/pseuds/BiggerTinySword
Summary: Nic Haught decided she would go out to grab a few drinks with her friends, make some quick cash, and maybe, just maybe, she would find a girl to take home with her.But the very second she laid eyes on Waverly Earp, she knew damn well she wanted her to make her lose her mind.And you bet your ass Waverly was thinking the same exact thing.
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Wynonna Earp, Nicole Haught & Wynonna Earp & Xavier Dolls, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 38
Kudos: 319





	Under The Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Sup Fuckerinos  
> I wrote this a while back and figured y'all horny fuckers would like it, so here ya go
> 
> Work (and title) inspired by Dazed & Confused by Ruel  
> Also a little inspiration came from Catch by Brett Young for y'all country bumpkins
> 
> This could easily have an epilogue added to it, so I may fuck around and do that someday, but it definitely won't be a chapter fic. I've got way too many of those in the works at the moment. YAMHP, Looking to Belong (which WILL be added to eventually, I promise), Lucky Strike, and...one you don't know about yet ;)  
> (If u ain't read all my shit, click my name and go check it out :D)
> 
> Anyway enough plugging, have a good read ya dirty bastards

“You’ve always got the good shit, Nic. Damn,” Dolls said with a cough as he took a puff off of her joint. 

“No. You just smoke the bad shit,” she chuckled as she took a long pull herself, blowing it up to the night sky. 

“She’s got a point,” Wynonna smirked when she handed it over to her. “Then again, you’re shit at just about everything.” 

“Except beatin’ your ass,” he huffed with a pointed glare. The brunette stuck her tongue out at him, handing it back to the redhead to finish up as she pushed off of her tailgate, running her hand through her hair a few times. 

Nic shook her head at the two as she took a couple of last puffs before chucking away the last of it, pulling her leather jacket back on as she stood up straight. “Alright, let’s go. I’ve got some money to make.” 

“Of course you do,” the man sighed, shoving his hands into his jean pockets as they walked across the parking lot to the crowded bar’s entrance. 

Nic Haught was a part-time mechanic, full-time dealer. Her specialties were pills and pot, but she sometimes helped distribute loads of H or coke. She herself only smoked weed and popped the occasional molly because she was _not_ looking to become an addict. She was 22 with a mile-long juvenile record with a _reasonably_ shorter, _but still there_ , adult record, so it wasn’t like she had many other choices in life that paid the bills like dealing did. And sure, she had _friends,_ but the only two she really considered her _real_ besties were Xavier Dolls and Wynonna Earp. 

Wynonna was in the same boat as her forthe most part. _And_ in the same apartment . . . they were roomies. They all worked at the same mechanic shop- _Dolls’_ mechanic shop, but Nic and Wynonna engaged in the same side business. She sold more of the _illegal_ goods, ranging from crack to black tar to meth, but she didn’t use anything that Nic wouldn’t. _Well,_ she did acid, too, but the only reason Nic didn’t touch it anymore was because of a bad trip.

Dolls was the so-called _Mom_ of the group. He smoked pot, sure, but that was it. He didn’t even want to _see_ the other things that they carried around with them. Not just because he was their boss and _he was supposed to report them,_ but because he didn’t want _anything_ to do with it. He allowed them to deal and take things around him, but he just always pretended he was none the wiser. And he was pretty damn good at it, too. 

The trio made their way inside the bar, squinting in the bouncing, colored lights as they pushed past people and made their way to the counter. “The usual triple, Rosie,” Wynonna called with a pat to the surface she was leaning against. 

“Hello to you, too,” she said with a little smirk, pouring Dolls his beer and sliding it towards him with a smile. 

“Thanks.” 

“You are very welcome,” she winked, pouring Wynonna’s whiskey neat. 

“What, I don’t get a wink?” she huffed as she took a drink when she sat it in front of her. 

“Did you say thank you?” Rosita questioned with a raise of her brow. 

She pursed her lips, “No.” 

She shook her head with a chuckle as she made Nic’s drink, “Didn’t think so.” She pushed it towards the redhead, who gave her a look of apology for the one next to her as she took a drink of her Twisted Rum and Coke, well that was what Wynonna called it anyways, for it was double the rum instead of the coke. 

“Thanks, Rosie.” 

“Hey, can I talk to you for a sec, actually, Nic?” Rosita called as she went to turn away. 

She handed her drink to Wynonna as she walked down the bar to the opening, leaning her hip against it and pushing her hand into her pocket. “What?” she asked with the tiniest of smirks. 

“D’you really think they’re gonna buy this?” Rosita asked as she stuck her hand out below the view of the side of the counter. 

“If you keep staring at my face, they will,” she grinned, palming the money from her hand and pushing the baggie of pills into her’s. 

“Seven in here?” 

“Well, is that what you ordered?” she asked with a playful huff. 

“Yeah,” she mumbled. 

“Then that’s what’s in there.- Ya know, if you would just _admit_ to Nonna that you buy from me now cause my _deal_ is better, we wouldn’t have this problem.” 

Rosita sighed as she stood back up straight, “I _would,_ but she offered me the same deal, which I _declined.”_

Nic let out a surprised laugh. “Oh, did she now?” 

“Yep,” she mumbled, looking down as she ran her finger across the edge of the bar. “I didn’t have the heart to tell her that _wannabe top_ switches aren’t my type cause we all know _damn well_ she’d make me do most of the work anyway.” 

The redhead let out a hum, licking her lips as she stood up straight and flicked her eyes up and down her body, smirking when she saw the reaction it got. “And you just _love_ to be manhandled, don’t you, Rosie?” 

Rosita shifted on her feet, shaking her head at her. “You’re gonna turn me into an addict.” 

“What, to me?” she asked, crossing her arms and raising her brows. 

_“No_ , to X. 'Cause I’m gonna have to keep buying them to get to you,” she huffed. 

Nic smirked, but let her eyes soften. “Ya know all you have to do is ask, right?” 

“Yeah, well, I’m _out of business_ as of this morning, so give me around 5 days and maybe I will.” 

The redhead nodded, letting her eyes trace across her body once more. “Alright. You’ve got my number.” 

“I do.” 

She pushed her hands back into her pockets as she turned back down the bar. “You do.” She made her way to Wynonna, spinning around her as she grabbed her glass from her hand and taking a drink. 

“What’d she want?” she questioned as they walked away from the bar. 

“Nothing really. She just told me someone might be looking to buy, but I think it's some fed. I’ve heard the name before.” 

She let out a small hum into her glass as they pushed through the mess of people. “Well, we wouldn’t want you to get wrapped up in something like that again, would we?” 

“Shut up,” Nic grumbled. “At least I haven’t accidentally banged one.” 

“Oh my _God,_ it was _one time!”_

_“It was one time,”_ Nic and Dolls mimicked at the same time, looking towards one another with snorts. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Alright, _assholes_ , I’ve got things to do. Let’s meet back up in thirty. You’re lookout, Dolls.” 

He sighed with a nod, taking a long drink. “Like always.” 

Nic gave his arm a smack as a thanks and shot Wynonna a shitty grin before turning away in search of her buyers as she did the same. 

**$ $ $**

Pocket’s empty besides the extra $700 she had gathered, Nic ordered a shot with another drink before turning from the bar in search of her friends. She downed the vodka, chasing it with her rum and coke as she continued to scan her eyes across the room for them. 

That was until her eyes landed on an _angel_ leaning onto the counter eight or so stools away from her. 

It was enough to send her back a step, knocking her butt right onto the barstool behind her as she set her glass on the counter. She let out a shaky breath as her eyes traced from the girl’s long, straight brunette hair that flowed down her back to the angling of her jaw that could cut her like a knife. Her moon eyes as she smiled at the bartender while she ordered a drink. The way the pink, long-sleeved lace shirt hugged her tight, just as the black, mid-thigh skirt did. And her tanned legs hidden under her knee-high, pink boots were _certainly_ not helping matters either. 

There was a feeling in Nic’s stomach that she was sure was _not_ because of the alcohol, and she could only pin it on what this beautiful girl was doing to her. 

And she had only seen half of her face. 

She let out another breath as she decided to play it cool. She pulled one foot up onto the metal footrest, turning the stool and leaning back against the counter as she kept her in her peripheral while she gazed across the rest of the bar. 

It didn’t take long at all for the girl to turn her head, letting her eyes fall on the redhead. Nic kept herself from letting out an audible sound of excitement as she saw her do a double-take, much as she had, waiting until her eyes were busy scanning down the bottom half of her body hanging off the stool before turning her head towards her as she took a drink. The girl’s eyes snapped up to her’s, and her face blushed crimson as she looked back forward. The redhead turned her chair a little more towards her, watching as the brunette shifted her feet a little before allowing her eyes to fall back to Nic's, her mouth coming open a little with the smirk she was shot. 

It was now clear to Nic that this was fair game. 

And there was no way in _he_ _ll_ that she was going to pass up a chance like this. 

Nic swallowed the nerves that came out of nowhere as she pushed herself up off the stool, washing them down with one last swig as she approached the brunette, taking a seat on the stool next to her. She wrapped her hands around her glass as she leaned her elbows on the bar, watching her eyes take a second to trace over the veins on the back of her hand before she lifted them to her with a clear of her throat. 

Nic turned her body to face her, letting one hand fall to her lap. “You know what I’m trying to figure out?” 

Her brows lifted. “What’s that?” 

“What a _gorgeous_ girl like you is doing in a dirty mind like mine?” she answered with a small grin, letting her eyes trail down her body for a second. 

The girl let out a little laugh, bringing Nic’s eyes back up to her’s. “That was a good one. Where’d you hear it?” 

Nic shrugged a little. “I dunno actually. It just kinda . . . came to me.”

The brunette did a long nod, licking her lips. “Is that right?” 

“No, really. I usually stick with the if you were a vegetable, you’d be a cutiecumber, but . . .” 

She let out another laugh, shaking her head at her. “What’s your name, Smooth Talker?” 

“Nic,” she answered before taking a drink to shield the stupid smile she couldn’t get off her face. “Yours?” 

“Waverly,” she answered. “Nice to meet you, Nic.” 

“Nice to meet you, too, Waverly . . . That suits you.” 

“Does it?” she questioned, bringing her own drink to her lips. 

Nic nodded. “'Cause it’s beautiful.” 

She let out a huff as another blush stormed her cheeks once again. “You don’t let up, do you?” 

“Not usually, no,” she said with a shake of her head. “I mean, I can stop if you’d like?” 

Waverly turned her stool to face her, letting their knees touch when she uncrossed her legs. “Now _why_ would I want that?” she asked, lowering her voice with a little smirk of her own. 

Nic slowly slid forward on her stool, leaning her elbow on the bar as she let her thumb slide over the top of her knee. “I dunno, Waverly.” 

She giggled a little, sliding forward and moving her legs to rest against the Nic's, letting the redhead's warmth seep through her jeans to her bare thighs. “I like how you say my name.” 

Nic finished off her glass, setting it down and moving her hand to the opposite thigh, trailing her fingers up the inside of it as she glanced down at it. “And I’m sure I’ll like how you say _my_ name if tonight goes how I think it’ll go.” 

Waverly's eyes widened, but she kept the smile on her face. “And how’s that?” 

Nic pushed herself to her feet and held her hand out, grinning when she took it as she stood herself up in the small space between the two stools. “Before _anything,_ I need to see some moves.” 

Waverly finished up what was left in her glass before setting it on the bar and starting for the floor. “That I can do.” 

They made their way to an open space in the back, and Nic was quick to notice that Waverly was not shy at all when it came to getting her groove on. Nic kept it modest, though, and kept her hands and body off of her until she made the first move by pulling her hands onto her hips. And from there, they wandered all over from both parties. Across chests, gripping necks, down fronts, around to get ahold of some ass. And with hands getting friendly with one another, so did their bodies. 

Time got away from them for a little bit, but they didn’t mind. Nic licked her lips as Waverly forced herself back into her front, and she gripped her hips, dipping her head to her ear so she could hear her over the music. “How come we’ve never met before, Baby?” 

A shudder ran down her spine at the pet name and the hot breath on her ear. “I’ve been in college. Came home to see some family but decided I should reacquaint myself first.” 

“How old are you then?” 

“19,” she answered, turning around in her arms and cupping her hands around her neck. “You?” 

“22,” she answered. “S’that fine with you?” 

“That’s great with me,” she smirked, letting her eyes fall to her lips for a second. Waverly flicked her eyes back up, seeing that she was in good company. She let out a hum, tugging her neck down just as the redhead pulled her hips forward, pressing their lips together. 

Nic couldn’t tell if there really _were_ fireworks going off in front of her eyelids or if it was just the lights that were flashing down, breaking through the barrier of her shut eyelids. But either way, a spark traveled from her head to her toes, and she let out a low groan, gripping Waverly's waist tighter as she backed them to the wall a couple of feet away, bringing one hand up to grip around the side of her jaw. Waverly grabbed onto the sides of her jacket, pulling her body impossibly closer as she felt herself melt into the wall holding her up. 

Waverly hooked her leg around her hip after a minute, sliding her hands into her hair as Nic nipped at her lip, pushing her hips forward into her stomach. Nic pulled back for air, meeting Waverly's darkened eyes with just as dark ones, letting her chest heave against her. “Wanna get out of here?” 

“ _Please_ ,” she breathed out, pulling her leg off her hip and dropping her hands to her sides. 

“Ok.” Nic pushed off of her but kept her hands on her hips. “Meet me by the front doors. I came with some people and need to let them know I’m leaving.”

Waverly nodded, “Make it quick.”

She smirked as she moved away, “Yes, Ma’am.”

Nic pushed through the people, searching her eyes around until they landed on Wynonna going at it with a cowboy in a much similar position she had just been in. She rushed over and pulled on his shoulder, scrunching her face at them before looking towards the brunette. “I’m leaving.” 

“With someone?” she questioned, noticing the state of her swollen lips and ruffled hair. 

_“Obviously."_

She smirked at her. “Have fun. But _not_ on the couch or I’ll kill you.”

“Coming from _you_ ,” Nic scoffed with a roll of her eyes, punching her arm as she turned away and practically ran for the doors, grinning when she saw just the brunette she was looking for. “Ready?” she asked as the girl pushed off the wall. 

“Uh-huh.” 

They made their way out to Nic’s car and she forced Waverly against the side of it, practically shoving her tongue down her throat with a groan as the girl’s hands clawed at her t-shirt under her jacket. The redhead slipped her hand down the back of her skirt with a rough squeeze before pulling back from her. _“Fuck,_ ok. Get in.” 

They made quick work into the car and the older one had her foot on the gas before Waverly's door was even closed. Hands wandered the entire five minutes it took her to get back to the apartment, and they were each out and inside before the inside lights even dimmed out in her car. Nic led them down the hall, jamming her key in the door as Waverly trailed her mouth down her neck, feeling her pulling her jacket off as she pushed it open with her foot. 

The redhead shoved her back against the inside of the door and Waverly tossed her jacket she had wrestled off of her to the floor, doing the same with her wallet as she was lifted up and pulled off it. _“Shit,”_ Waverly breathed out with a little laugh as she was sat down on the cold countertop of the island in the kitchen. 

“Sorry,” Nic mumbled with a chuckle of her own. 

Waverly unzipped her boots and kicked them off. “I have a feeling you’re gonna warm me right up.” 

“Damn right, I am.” Nic pushed Waverly back as she hopped up onto it, leaning into her to lay her back and rolling her hips forward. Waverly pulled at her forest green shirt, and Nic sat back for a second to pull it off before pulling Waverly to sit up and getting rid of her own shirt. She traced her eyes across her before raising her eyes with a smile, dropping her lips back on her’s as she pushed her back down onto the countertop. “My point stands,” she mumbled, sliding her mouth down her jaw. “You’re beautiful.” 

Waverly let out a little huff, and Nic could tell she was blushing without even lifting her head. “You’re pretty hot yourself.” 

Nic chuckled, trailing her lips down her neck. “Mhm. Even says so on my birth certificate.” 

Waverly pushed her hand into her hair and rolled her eyes as Nic hooked her fingers around her skirt as her lips moved down her stomach. “You’re full of shit.” 

Nic lifted her eyes and tugged it off of her, flinging it away as she sat up. “Oh yeah?” She reached in her pocket and grabbed her wallet, tossing it on her chest. 

Waverly cocked a brow at her, flicking it open and taking a look at her driver’s license, letting out a snort in realization. “Nicole _Haught,_ huh?” 

“Told you,” she smirked with a wiggle of her brows, running her hands down the outsides of her thighs and sliding them up her stomach. “I’m not one to lie, Waverly.” 

She let out a hum, glancing back down at the worn leather wallet in her hands. “Does that mean you’re gonna tell me why you’ve got so much money in here?” Waverly wasn’t stupid, far from it. She could tell a dealer’s wallet from anywhere.

Nic’s eyes widened and her face paled as she pulled her hands back into her lap. “I- . . . Are you gonna leave if I do?” she asked softly. 

Waverly's brow furrowed and she quickly sat up, taking her hands in her own after she set the wallet beside her. “Hey, no. I have no place telling you how you get your money. Plus.” She reached up and cupped her face, pulling her eyelids down a little. “I can tell you’re not doing anything crazy anyway.” 

Nic gave her a small, crooked smile after a few seconds. “Maybe a little weed.” 

Waverly scrunched her face with a giggle, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her down as she leaned back on the counter. “A little weed’s ok.” 

Nic smiled as she met her lips again, pushing her hand gently through her hair as she swung one of her legs over her thigh, angling her body to the side as she slid her hand down her body, meeting her eyes as she continued down over her underwear. “Yeah?” 

Waverly bit her lip with a nod, “Yeah.” 

Nic grinned, slipping her free hand behind Waverly's head as she slowly brought her hand up and slipped under the hem of her underwear. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” She gently traced her finger around her entrance and gathered some wetness, hearing her let out a shaky curse when she began to circle her clit. 

Their kisses grew sloppy after a few minutes of gradual pressure and speed on her clit, and it was around the same time that her body began to squirm under her. Waverly's hands squeezed into her biceps with a whine, _“Fuck,_ Baby.” 

Nic sped up her finger some more, feeling Waverly's hips press up into her hand as she sucked yet another bruise into her neck. “You wanna come for me, Wave?” she muttered low near her ear. 

Waverly moaned, squeezing her eyes closed as her fingers tore down Nic's back hard enough to leave behind dark red lines that would surely be there tomorrow. _“God,_ I’m gonna.” Nic moved her mouth down, attaching her teeth to her collarbone and feeling Waverly's back arch as her name rang out through the room, smiling as she soothed it over with her tongue as her cries continued for a few more seconds until her arms went limp beside her. 

Nic slowly pulled her hand out, pressing gentle kisses up the side of her face as she let her take a breather for a few seconds. “. . . Was that good, Baby?” 

Waverly opened her eyes to see her hovering over her face, smiling as she slid her hands down her sides. “That was amazing.” 

Nic grinned, sitting up off of her and sliding off of the island, grabbing Waverly by the legs and tugging her towards her. Waverly met her lips and locked her legs behind her back as she was lifted off of it, feeling her unsnap her bra and drop it somewhere in the hallway as they made their way to her room at the end of the hall. Nic dropped her on the bed and went to crawl back on top of her, but Waverly sat right up and jerked her forward by the belt with a raise of her brows. “Mnmm.” She dropped her mouth to her stomach, pressing kisses to her abs as she undid the belt and tossed it away, popping the button on her jeans and unzipping them as Nic toed her shoes off. “There we go,” Waverly smiled, looking up at her as she tugged them off her body. 

“There we go,” Nic echoed, letting go of her hair that she had grabbed a fistful of and _now_ crawling onto the bed and dropping herself on top of her. Waverly pulled her to meet her lips by the back of the neck as she flipped them over, straddling her hips as she ran her hands down her arms. The taller one took her tongue in her mouth, moving her hands up to palm her breasts as the smaller one began to grind down into her lap, allowing a joint-moan to leave each of their lips. Nic slid her hands down to her ass with a smack, squeezing her fingers into it as she pulled her down to grind harder. “Just like that, Baby . . . Just like that.” 

“Yeah?” she breathed out, nipping at the bottom of her jaw in a way that caused her hips to buck up into her with a groan. 

“Mhm.” Nic continued to knead her ass, guiding her hips in every which way to help them both out beautifully. Waverly sucked a couple of dark marks into her neck and shoulders, _loving_ the noises that they caused to tumble from Nic's lips. Waverly directed herself back to her mouth, pulling her lip down with her teeth with a wide smirk. 

And . . . that did it. 

Nic moved her hands up to her waist, flipping her quickly with a low growl. “You’re making a damned mess out of me.” She grabbed her ankles and lifted them towards the celing as she ripped Waverly's underwear off. She tossed them off the bed before dropping her ankles and leaning back down to meet her lips when she shoved a finger into her, grinding down on her thigh. 

_“Shit,”_ Waverly gasped, grabbing her by the hair as her hips jumped towards her hand. Nic smirked wide, quickly picking up the pace before adding another finger.

“I could do this all night,” she muttered near her ear. “Make you come undone under me over and over and over . . .” Waverly's eyes rolled back with a throaty moan when she brought her thumb up to give her clit some attention mid-talk. “Mhm.”

Waverly’s let out a sharp curse and her hand tightened into her bicep while the redhead’s breaths sped up a little, hearing her groan near her ear. _“Fuck,_ come with me, Nic,” she begged, pulling her forehead to rest against her’s. 

“Yeah?” she breathed out with a smile, pumping her fingers faster. 

_“Please.”_

Nic kept her eyes on her, biting her lip with a shaky exhale as she curled her fingers, getting a loud whine. “I’m close.” 

“I’m closer,” Waverly argued in a strangled breath. “Please, Baby. I- I'm so close.”

Nic held a noise back as she dropped her head to her neck, nudging her head to the side with her nose so she could bite down onto a spot she had already discovered made her squirm. Her hand tightened in Waverly's hair with a groan, and the girl under her flipped over the edge with her. Nic’s hips jerked into her thigh erratically as Waverly’s body writhed against her with a few spurts of cries, her hands grasping at any part of her she could get a hold of. 

Nic felt her breaths start to even out after a minute, so she sat up, looking down at Waverly's spent face as she tried to come back to Earth. She smiled, running her thumb across one of the many marks on her tanned neck. 

“Fuck, Nic,” Waverly mumbled. 

She smirked, sliding her thumb up and rolling her lip down. “That was good.” 

Waverly slowly nodded but grinned as she sat up and pushed her down into the mattress, now hovering over her surprised eyes. “I have a feeling it’s just gonna continue to get a whole lot better though.” 

Nic grinned wolfishly, squeezing her ass as she sat up with her on her lap. “Just you wait.” 

**$ $ $**

Nic felt herself wake up, but she kept her eyes closed, knowing the light in the room would spike the small hangover headache she had into a big one. She brought her arms up to cross over her eyes for a second before letting out a small huff as she dropped her hands to rest on her stomach.

Her bare stomach. 

Her eyes opened quickly and she turned her head, seeing Waverly sleeping soundly next to her. She hadn’t _forgotten._ She had _definitely_ not forgotten. She just needed a second to wake up, is all. She kept her eyes on her peaceful face, gently rolling onto her side to face her, feeling a _weird,_ unforced smile push on her face. 

And that was quite _odd_ for a _supposed to be_ one-night stand. 

Nic saw her face start to move a little so she quickly closed her eyes because waking up to some chick staring at her would _probably_ scare her right away. Besides, she wanted to give her the option to get up and leave if she wanted to anyway. If she wasn’t having the same _weird, odd, unfamiliar_ feeling in her stomach that _wasn’t_ just the booze from the night before, Nic was just going to have to be ok with that and move on. 

She assumed from the stretching noise Waverly let out as the bed shifted slightly that it meant she was awake, yet she kept her own eyes closed just in case. Her heart rate went up when she felt her hand gently touch her arm, but it continued to rise as she felt her lift it and slide under it, taking in a breath when she pushed her face into her neck. The redhead instinctively pulled her closer, sliding her hand across her back as she let out a low noise, blinking her eyes open and looking down at her with a sleepy smile. 

Waverly raised her eyes to her, matching her smile with a little hum. “D’I wake you?” she questioned, voice scratchy from sleep and _other_ reasons.

Nic shook her head, clearing her throat a little. “No . . . I was watching you for a minute, but I figured that’d be creepy so I pretended I was asleep.” Waverly let out a snort, pushing her face into her neck. “I _promise,_ I wasn’t being a weirdo, you just looked adorable.” 

Waverly lifted her head back up, resting it against the bicep under the side of her head. “You think I’m adorable, huh?” 

Nic blushed a little with a shrug. “Well, I think you’re _a lot_ of things. Adorable being one of them.” 

Waverly blushed just as much as she was. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re a lot of things, too.” 

Nic smirked a little. “Adorable?” 

She scrunched her face, reaching up and cupping the side of her neck. “Of course.” She tipped her head up as Nic leaned into a soft kiss with a chuckle. 

But with one glance at one another, it quickly turned into _more_ than just a soft kiss.

Nic slipped her hand under the brunette’s hip that was on the bed and rolled to her back, pulling Waverly to straddle her lap. She threaded her hand through the back of her slightly tangled hair, gently working it out as Waverly ground down into her lap with a groan. Nic moved her free hand down and smacked her ass with a squeeze, fitting her tongue into her mouth. 

Nic flipped her over after another minute and _was_ going to start something up, but she pulled from Waverly's lips, dropping her face to her upper chest with an annoyed groan.

Waverly touched her arm. “W- What’s wrong?” she breathed out, furrowing her brows worriedly when she met her eyes.

“My roommate probably wandered home at, like, 4 AM and I’d rather get hit by a train than wake her up like that,” she mumbled, looking up with a wince on her face.

Waverly winced a little herself. “Yeah, maybe let’s not do that,” she mumbled. 

Nic chuckled a little, pushing herself off her and laying beside her on her stomach for a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh into the mattress and turning her head to look at her. “D’you want breakfast?” 

Waverly's face lit up. “Is that even a question?” 

Nic giggled, quickly pushing off the bed and stumbling over to her drawer. She pulled a sports bra and a clean pair of boxers on before pulling a pair of tighter basketball shorts out and tossing them at her with a wink. She moved to her closet and tugged on a white, long-sleeved NASA shirt before throwing a black Vans hoodie over her shoulder in Waverly's general direction.

Once Waverly tied the shorts around her hips that looked more like _pants_ with the length of them and pulled the _way_ too big hoodie that doubled as a dress over her head, they were ready to rock and roll. 

“I’ll have you know I can make a _mean_ pancake,” Nic said as they made their way to the kitchen, following their clothes trail from the night before.

“Is that right?” Waverly asked with a raise of her brow as she sat at the island, swaying her feet and leaning her chin on her sleeve-covered palms in a way that made Nic’s heart palpitate. 

She bent down and grabbed a pan out of the cabinet, setting it on the stove. “It is right.” Nic turned towards her, leaning forward onto the counter in front of her. “What kind would you like?”

“Is vegan an option?”

“Considering I’m vegan, it’s the _only_ option,” she answered with a little laugh.

Waverly’s brows went up with a wide smile. “Then whatever you have to make.”

Nic’s eyes widened and she stood up straight, pushing her hand against her chest in offense. “If you think I would serve you _store-bought_ pancake mix, you _certainly_ do _not_ understand the type of woman that I am, Princess.”

Waverly giggled with a grin. “Oo, alright then, Chef Haught. Let’s see what you’ve got.” 

Nic smirked and put her hands on her hips. _“So._ What kind would you like?”

She pretended to think, stroking her chin for a second. “Chocolate chip.” 

“Chocolate chips, huh?” Nic turned and walked over to the fridge, beginning pulling ingredients out. “Semi-sweet or dark?” 

“Dark,” Waverly answered, pulling the hem of the hoodie over her nose _totally not_ to smell Nic on it. 

Nic turned her head to look at her with a crooked smile. “See, I _knew_ I liked you.”

**$ $ $**

“Holy _shit,”_ Waverly said through a mouthful of the first bite of her vegan dark chocolate pancake with a caramel drizzle. 

Nic smiled proudly as she shoved her own bite in her mouth, shooting her a wink over her mug of coffee when she took a drink. “I told you. A girl can cook.”

“What? Are you actually a chef or something?” 

She shook her head. “Mechanic.”

Waverly’s brows raised. “Ah, so part-time mechanic, full-time dealer?”

Nic pursed her lips a little, pushing part of her pancake around on her plate. “Well, when _you_ say it, it sounds bad.”

Waverly reached across the island and squeezed her hand, getting her to look back up at her. “Hey, I’m _kidding,_ Baby. I told you last night I don't care.” The pet name was rolling off her tongue too easily to not cause a little bit of inner panic.

Nic smiled a little, letting her muscles relax. “Well, while we’re on the topic, what’re you studying?”

“Ooh, _bad_ question,” she mumbled, sounding as if it was almost in warning.

Nic’s brow furrowed. “Why’s that?”

“'Cause when I start I don’t stop.” 

“Well, good thing I made _so_ many pancakes,” she smirked as she grabbed the plate and set it in the middle between them.

“. . . So, yeah. My dream would be to _own_ my own museum, but working at one _and_ being able to write all the little facts and stuff after I do all kinds of research on it.” She nodded with a smile that could blind a stadium. “That’d be amazing, too.” 

Nic smiled softly as she stood, taking her plate and the brunette’s to the sink. “That sounds like something you would be _perfect_ for, Wave.” 

“You think so?” she questioned self-consciously as Nic turned around and walked over to her. 

She let out a huff, grabbing Waverly by the hips and lifting her from her chair, setting her on the counter before stepping in between her knees and resting her arms on her thighs. “It would be _perfect,”_ she assured again quietly as Waverly pushed her hands through her hair a few times.

The brunette swung her legs in excitement, leaning down and pressing a deep kiss to her lips, sliding her sleeve-hidden hands to her cheeks. Nic bunched the extra fabric of the hoodie that was around her stomach up and tugged on it slightly before Waverly pulled back, poking her thumbs out to run across her cheeks. “You’re kinda perfect, too, ya know?”

Nic’s eyes widened just as fast as her own did when she realized what she had said, but Nic let them soften with a blush and a tip of her head. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” she mumbled softly. 

“Mm.” Nic took her hands in her own when she let them fall to her lap. “Well, you’re also kinda perfect, ‘n I’m not just sayin’ that cause you did.” 

Waverly smiled gently. “I’m glad we agree.” She leaned down into a soft kiss, crossing her ankles behind her back and sliding her hands back up to run her thumbs up her jaw. 

Nic heard the sound of the door opening down the hall and pulled back, looking up at her wide eyes. “Uh-oh, the beast has risen.” She turned her head towards the hallway. 

“Haught Shit, _seriously._ I _really_ don’t need a breadcrumb trail of _clothes_ to figure out where you ended up last ni-” Wynonna stopped the second she got to the end of the hallway and saw them, staring up at Waverly with wide eyes. 

Nic cocked a brow at her paled face, looking up at Waverly to see that she had the _exact_ same look on her face. She took a step back from her, quickly looking between them in confusion. 

“Waves . . .” Wynonna said slowly.

“Nonna . . .” She said back. 

“. . . Am I missing something?” Nic mumbled in confusion. 

Wynonna finally tore her wide eyes away from Waverly, blinking quickly as she moved towards Nic. “Yeah, Bud, ya _kinda_ shtupped my baby sister.” 

Her jaw went slack and she quickly looked towards Waverly, seeing that she was hiding her face partially in her hands. “Wh- . . . I-” She ran her hands quickly up and down her face as she backed up a few steps. “You two are _sisters?!”_ They both slowly nodded, Wynonna with a look more resembling anger on her face, and Waverly more disbelief that this was actually happening. Nic looked back to Wynonna. “Since _when_ do you have a sister?!” 

_“Wow,_ thanks, Wy,” Waverly scoffed, hopping off the counter and walking over with crossed arms. “Believe it or not, I’m a _big girl_ now. I can fuck _whoever_ I want to.” She held her hand out to point to Nic, moving towards her to lean back into her front. _“Including_ your roommate, who I didn’t know _was_ your roommate _for the record.”_

“Wait, I thought you were with Chump?!” 

She scrunched her face, shaking her head. “No. He cheated on me. _Again.”_

“Oh,” she mumbled. “Sorry.” 

She shrugged, “He was an ass. _Also_ it was six months ago so _maybe_ you’d know if you called every once in a while!” 

Wynonna threw her arms out. “I’ve been _busy,_ Waves, ok?!” 

“No you haven’t,” Nic muttered. _“I’m_ just trying to figure out why I was never aware that you had a _bangin’ hot_ little sister that I _most likely_ wouldn’t have messed around with if I had known, but you _never know_ now.” 

_“Ok,”_ Wynonna huffed, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a mug out of the cabinet. “First of all, that’s _gross,_ please don’t say it again. Second.” She turned around after pouring herself a cup of coffee. “It just never came up, I dunno.” 

“Wow, I am _so glad_ that I am _that_ important to you, Nonna.”

“Waverly! I _never_ talk about my family and you _know_ that, so I don’t understand what your problem is!” 

She pushed away from the redhead, walking towards her. “I don’t have a _problem_. _All_ I’m saying is that, _one,_ you _can’t_ be mad at Nic for sleeping with _me_ cause she _didn’t_ know who I was! And _two_ , you can’t be mad at me for sleeping with _her_ because I _didn’t_ know she was your roommate!” 

Wynonna clenched her jaw for a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh. She sat her cup down and rubbed the last of the sleep out of her eyes. “. . . Fine. I’m not mad.” She looked between them before focusing back on her sister. “Why are you even back here, Babygirl?” 

She let out a huff, walking around the counter and jerking her into a hug. “Because I _miss you._ And Gus and Curtis. And . . . _Purgatory.”_ She pulled back. “Believe it or not, _here_ is better than Toronto.” 

Wynonna raised a brow in disbelief. “ _Why_?” 

“Why what? Why do I miss you?”

“Well, that’s _also_ a great question, but why is _Purgatory_ better than _Toronto_?” 

Waverly huffed. “You’re my _sister,_ Wy, _of course_ I miss you. And . . . I don’t know. The city just isn’t for me.” 

Nic looked towards the clock and saw that almost two hours had passed since they had emerged from the bedroom for breakfast, and she _(they)_ had to be at work in 30 minutes. She sighed as she turned and headed off to the bedroom to get ready, figuring that they could use some alone time to catch up anyway. 

Sure, maybe the whole _sleeping with her best friend’s sister_ thing was kind of weird, but it wasn’t her fault. She wasn’t from here _nor_ did Wynonna ever talk about her family, so it’s not like she should have known she wasn’t the _only_ Earp wandering around. 

She pulled the clothes she had on off and jumped into a quick shower, changing into her grease-stained work jeans and a grey tank top, pulling a black and yellow flannel on opened over it and yanking a black beanie on her head before exiting and walking back out to the kitchen. They were both still talking, thankfully not _yelling,_ so she pulled her combat boots on, turning to the duo. “Earp.” Nic’s eyes widened a little when they both turned to look at her. “Uh, Wynonna, you comin’? Or are y’all gonna just hang here today?” 

“Tell Dolls I’ll just blow him tomorrow or whatever to make up for it.” 

Nic scrunched her face up. “Dude, I am _not_ saying that. No.” 

_“Whatever._ No, I’m not coming.”

_“Ok,”_ Nic sighed, spinning her car keys around her finger, flicking her eyes to Waverly when she pushed out of her chair and walked over to her. 

“So . . .” 

“So,” Nic mumbled.

“I, uh, if you’re not totally weirded out now, I wouldn’t mind seeing you again.” 

Nic smiled down at the slight nervousness and worry on her face, reaching out and rubbing her thumb across her cheek. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you again either.”

_“EW!”_ Wynonna gagged from the kitchen. 

“Oh, you wanna see _ew?”_ Nic questioned with a raised brow. 

“Nononon-”

Nic scooped her hands under Waverly's thighs and slammed her back against the door, tasting the caramel from their pancakes on her lips when she met them. The brunette cupped her hands around her neck, sliding them down to her shoulders and down her arms with a breathy sigh. Nic pulled back after a few seconds, grinning as she dropped her to her feet. 

“I hate _both_ of you,” Wynonna pouted from behind them, arms crossed like a child in front of her chest. 

Nic turned her head to look at her, sticking her tongue out before looking back down at Waverly with a smile as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, handing it over to her. “You want me to use another one of my amazing pick-up lines to get your number or . . .?”

Waverly rolled her eyes at her, directing herself to her contacts and typing her number in. “I think you can spare me.” 

The redhead laughed but looked down at her with a sweet smile. “I’ll see you later, yeah?” 

“I don’t think I’m leaving here anytime soon, so most likely yeah.” 

Nic leaned down and pressed one last soft kiss to her lips. “Great. Maybe I can, uh, take you to dinner or something after you’re done seeing your family this week? We can try and get to know each other the right way?” 

Waverly blushed dark and moved away from the door with a nod. “That sounds like a great idea.” 

The redhead pulled the door open, pushing her phone back into her pocket. “Cool.” She looked up at Wynonna. “Bye, Shithead. Be nice to your sister or I’ll pin you down and tell you what I did to her last night.” 

“OH _GOD_ , OK! I _WILL!”_

Nic chuckled, shooting the even redder Waverly a wink. “Thought so. Bye, y’all.” 

“Bye, Nic,” Waverly sighed, grabbing the door handle, shaking her head at her as she closed it when she walked out. She turned around and leaned back against the door, looking towards her sister. “I might wife-up your roommate.” 

“Jesus _Christ,”_ Wynonna muttered, grabbing a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet and taking a long pull.

“It’s, like, _11 AM,_ Wynonna.” 

“I deserve it after witnessing _that_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first take at a one shot, which I'm not used to, so I hope it was good lmao  
> Lemme know below  
> Thanks for reading, y'all, stay safe!


End file.
